theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1999
'''1999 '''is the unofficial end of the 20th century. Word Entertainment * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (February 16, 1999) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (February 16, 1999) * Very Silly Songs! (June 8, 1999) * Josh and the Big Wall! (June 8, 1999) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 27, 1999) (Ep. 12) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Practical Hoax (July 27, 1999) (Ep. 12) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (July 27, 1999) * Madame Blueberry (October 5, 1999) * Larry's Favorite Stories (November 3, 1999) * All the Shows (1993-1999) (November 3, 1999) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (December 7, 1999) * A Very Veggie Christmas (December 7, 1999) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (December 7, 1999) Lyrick Studios * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (February 16, 1999) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (February 16, 1999) * Duke and the Great Pie War (February 16, 1999) * Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (February 16, 1999) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (February 16, 1999) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (February 16, 1999) * Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't (February 16, 1999) * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (February 16, 1999) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (February 16, 1999) * Very Silly Songs! (June 8, 1999) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (June 8, 1999) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (June 8, 1999) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (June 8, 1999) * Josh and the Big Wall! (June 8, 1999) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (June 8, 1999) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (June 8, 1999) * The Little House That Stood (June 8, 1999) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (June 8, 1999) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (July 27, 1999) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (July 27, 1999) * Sumo of the Opera (July 27, 1999) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (July 27, 1999) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (July 27, 1999) * Madame Blueberry (October 5, 1999) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (October 5, 1999) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (October 5, 1999) * Princess and the Popstar (October 5, 1999) * Beauty and the Beet (October 5, 1999) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (October 5, 1999) * If I Sang a Silly Song... (October 5, 1999) * Junior's Favorite Stories! (October 5, 1999) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 5, 1999) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 5, 1999) * The Star of Christmas (original) (October 5, 1999) * Holiday Double Feature (October 5, 1999) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 5, 1999) * It's a Meaningful Life (October 5, 1999) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 5, 1999) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 5, 1999) * King George and the Ducky (November 3, 1999) * Noah's Ark (November 3, 1999) Books * More Vegecational Fun (November 1, 1999) * Archibald's Opposites (November 1, 1999) * Time for Tom (November 1, 1999) DVD * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (DVD) (February 16, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) (February 16, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) * Very Silly Songs! (DVD) (June 8, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) * Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) (June 8, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (DVD) (July 27, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) * Madame Blueberry (DVD) (October 5, 1999) (Lyrick Studios) Soundtrack * LarryBoy the Soundtrack (July 27, 1999) Trailers * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer (February 16, 1999) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer (February 16, 1999) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer (May 18, 1999) * Very Silly Songs! Trailer (June 8, 1999) * Josh and the Big Wall! Trailer (June 8, 1999) * Madame Blueberry Trailer (June 8, 1999) * King George and the Ducky Teaser (July 27, 1999) * Larry-Boy Soundtrack/Website Promo (July 27, 1999) Category:Years Category:1999